


She Still Cried

by Amoridere



Series: Poem Fics [5]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Sisters, Tearjerker, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about an infant Satsuki and Ryuuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Still Cried

She was too little  
Too young to remember  
Yet, she still saw her

She saw her  
A small child, not much younger than she  
Unaware, that fate would be cruel

She was too young to remember  
Too young to have gotten to know her  
And she in turn

They came to take her away  
She didn't have name  
Fate was cruel

She barely knew her  
Yet, she was attached  
She did as only she could

She cried for her to come back

She didn't know her  
She would never remember her  
And neither did she have a name

Yet, she still cried

As, she cried back


End file.
